Kiss
A kiss was when one person touched lips to another person to share affection. A kiss could also on occasion have other connotations, depending on the situation and the relation between the two individuals. When the was thrown back in time to 2063, Lieutenant commander Data was captured and seduced by the Borg Queen. She asked if he was familiar with physical forms of pleasure and he replied that he was fully functional in sexuality, programmed in multiple techniques. She asked how long it had been since he'd used them and when he gave a lengthy response, she interrupted by giving him a kiss, which he returned. ( ) In 2153, after Commander Charles Tucker III gave Corporal Amanda Cole a Vulcan neuropressure session, she kissed him. Tucker stated that it was "unexpected" and Cole replied that there was nothing wrong with unexpected. Tucker agreed, with the caveat that she should have given a little warning. A bit later that same month, Subcommander T'Pol experienced jealousy at Tucker's relationship with Cole. As the two had a heated discussion regarding the matter, Tucker admitted his own feelings regarding T'Pol and she kissed him. ( ) In 2154, T'Pol, suffering from the effects of addiction to trellium-D, experienced a nightmare in which she kissed Tucker in the shower, only to then lose control of her emotions and attack him. ( ) In 2155 in the mirror universe, Lieutenant was the captain's woman of Captain Maximilian Forrest. When she found him in his quarters reviewing status reports, she stated that his quarters were his sanctuary, turned off his monitor, and kissed him. Later, after seized command of the '' in a mutiny, she offered to become captain's woman for him, telling him that tradition stated that whatever belonged to the previous captain was his for the taking. They kissed and as they did so, Sato made a half-hearted attempt to kill him with a knife, and he suggested that it might be better to keep their relationship on a professional level. Still later, Sato secretly betrayed Archer in favor of Sergeant . She either poisoned or drugged Archer with a drink and as Archer laid on the floor, clutching his chest in agony, she kissed Mayweather.'' ( ) In the alternate reality, developed a relationship with . In 2258, following the destruction of Vulcan, Uhura kissed Spock when he returned to the '' . She asked him what he needed and he replied that he needed everyone to continue performing admirably. She agreed to this and the two continued kissing. Later, when Spock and were preparing to beam to the Narada to attempt to prevent the destruction of Earth, Uhura gave Spock a kiss and told him that he had better come back.'' ( ) In 2267, an accident transported several members of the crew of the to the . There, Captain James T. Kirk posed as his . He had a discussion with about her status as captain's woman and whether she could be the woman of a Caesar and they kissed. Later, she stated that she felt humiliated on the ''Enterprise and he told her that she could be anything she wanted to be. They shared a very passionate kiss and this led her to realize that he was not who he claimed to be.'' ( ) In 2268, the crew of the USS Enterprise visited the planet Platonius, where they encountered a race of individuals who claimed to follow the philosophies of Plato and called themselves Platonians. They had developed psychokinetic abilities due to the kironide in their food and Parmen attempted to use these abilities to control the ship's crew and force Doctor Leonard McCoy to remain on the planet. As part of this, he staged festivities in which he dressed several of the crew in Greek outfits and forced Nurse Christine Chapel & Spock and Captain James T. Kirk & Lieutenant Nyota Uhura to kiss each other. ( ) .}} When Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko first met on Gilgo Beach in 2354, the two of them shared a kiss. The Prophets recreated this scenario in 2369 in the Celestial Temple as part of their observations of linear time and Commander Sisko explained that "As corporeal entities, humans find physical touch to cause pleasure." ( ) It was traditional for Ferengi that met the Grand Nagus to kiss his staff upon meeting him. ( ) In 2364, the crew of the were afflicted with a polywater intoxication that lowered their natural inhibitions in much the same manner as alcohol. Thus affected, Lieutenant Natasha Yar gave a long kiss to a science division crewman while flirtatiously sashaying down one of the vessel's corridors. Later, Doctor Beverly Crusher attempted to kiss Captain Jean-Luc Picard, but he resisted her advances, managing to hang on to some of his remaining inhibitions. ( ) That same year, when Commander William T. Riker ran a holographic program featuring the Bourbon Street Bar, he met a holographic brunette named Minuet whom he found attractive. Although both he and she knew that she was a computer-generated image, Riker asked how real she was. She replied that she was as real as he needed her to be and they shared a long kiss. ( ) In 2366, Lieutenant commander Geordi La Forge ran a holographic program that featured a version of Doctor Leah Brahms based on her personality profile analysis by Starfleet. As he worked with her to solve a problem aboard the Enterprise-D, the two became intimate and before La Forge ended his use of the program, they shared a kiss. ( ) That same year, in an alternate reality, Natasha Yar and Richard Castillo kissed as he prepared to beam back to the . ( ) When Data's "daughter" Lal was in Ten Forward observing how people interacted with one another, she saw two humans kissing and became alarmed, believing the male was biting the female. Guinan corrected her and explained what kissing was. ( ) Also that same year, when captain Jean-Luc Picard took a vacation on the planet Risa, Vash kissed him, stating that it was good to see him again, even though they had never met. When he encountered her again, he told her that he preferred to be acquainted with the women that he kissed and spurned her apparent advances. Later, however, when the two of them were on adventure, he himself initiated a kiss, even though he felt sure she was "trouble." Later, as he prepared to return to the Enterprise, they shared one last kiss, him telling her to stay out of trouble. ( ) When the two met again in 2367, they again shared several kisses. ( ) In 2369, Captain Jean-Luc Picard became involved in a relationship with Lieutenant commander Nella Daren. The two took to playing music together and Daren led Picard to a spot within a Jefferies tube that she described as being the most acoustically perfect spot on the Enterprise-D. They played together for a while and Geordi La Forge heard their music in engineering below, but when Data joined him, he could not hear it, as the two had broken off to engage in a passionate kiss. Later, after Picard expressed discomfort when they were encountered by a fellow crewmember in a turbolift, Nella said that she thought she had misread him-- "One kiss and you're off to find somebody else." He assured her that he wasn't given to casual relationships. Later, after he shared with her the details of his experience living the life of a man from the planet Kataan, they kissed once more. The two later shared one last kiss before Daren transferred off the Enterprise. ( ) In 2370, Commander Benjamin Sisko fell in love with a woman named Fenna who, unknown to him, was actually a telepathic projection of Nidell. After Sisko met Nidell for the first time, he had an encounter with Fenna and questioned her regarding the fact that they looked exactly alike. Fenna stated that she was looking for him and they kissed, only for her to then disappear in front of his eyes. ( ) A kiss could sometimes be given to show love for a family member, such as one's child or wife. In 2370, a replicant of Chief Miles O'Brien tried to give Molly O'Brien a good morning kiss, only for her to spurn it, her apparently being aware that something was wrong. Later, the same replicant kissed Keiko O'Brien, only for her to back away, leading him to suspect that something was wrong. ( ) That same year, in the mirror universe, the mirror attempted to kiss Major Kira Nerys, but he was interrupted by the mirror before he could actually do so. ( ) In 2371, Commander Chakotay observed two crewmembers of the kissing in a turbolift in what he described as "an example of indiscreet shipboard fraternization." The incident led him to speak with Captain Kathryn Janeway regarding the possibility of developing a policy regarding fraternization on board the ship, though Janeway was wary of the idea, as Starfleet was reluctant to regulate peoples' personal lives. ( ) That same year, Gathorel Labin attempted to kiss Kathryn Janeway while she was on shore leave on the planet Sikaris, but he was interrupted by Ensign Harry Kim, who had an exciting discovery to report. Later, he kissed Janeway's hand as he tried to persuade her that she and the crew of Voyager should settle on Sikaris. ( ) In 2372, Lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax and Major Kira Nerys participated in a holosuite program based on King Arthur's Court in Camelot. In the program, Lancelot kissed Major Kira and she knocked him out, as she was playing a married woman and was unfamiliar with the storyline. Not long after this, Captain Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates kissed before Sisko left Deep Space 9 for a mission on the . ( ) That same year, Jadzia Dax was reunited with the Kahn symbiont, as Lenara Kahn. One of the Dax symbiont's previous hosts, Torias, was married to Kahn's previous host, Nilani. Despite a strict Trill taboo regarding Reassociation, Jadzia attempted to rekindle their previous romance and the two shared a passionate kiss. ( ) .}} In Doctor Julian Bashir's holoprogram, Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, the character Caprice kissed Bashir after being saved by him. Later, in the same program, when Falcon threatened to kill Bashir, Anastasia Komananov (replaced with the image of Kira Nerys at the time), asked for one last kiss with him. This was actually cover, however, to allow Bashir time to detach an earring that was used as a bomb knock out Falcon. Later in the program, Bashir and his companion, Elim Garak, were taken hostage by Hippocrates Noah. As Honey Bare came to check on some lasers that were part of Noah's plan to destroy Earth, Bashir seduced her into a kiss and to give him her hairpin so that he could use it to unlock his and Garak's handcuffs. Garak commented "Kiss the girl, get the key. They never taught me that in the Obsidian Order." ( ) In 2373, when Lieutenant commander Worf was about to leave on a dangerous mission to the Gamma Quadrant, he and Lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax shared a kiss. She then commented "Have a glorious death. Or don't. It's up to you." ( ) That same year, Elim Garak and Tora Ziyal shared a kiss after Garak told her a story about his having made a life for himself on Deep Space 9, just before she left the station for Bajor. A kiss was a common part of a wedding ceremony once the bride and groom were declared to married. Rom and Leeta shared a kiss at their wedding following Benjamin Sisko's declaration that they were married. Not long after, Jadzia Dax gave Worf a kiss prior to Worf's leaving Deep Space 9 to serve on the . ( ) In Seska's altered version of Lieutenant Tuvok's Insurrection Alpha holoprogram, when a holographic version of Captain Kathryn Janeway accidentally killed herself with a compression phaser rifle that had been modified by the holographic Seska, the holographic Commander Chakotay declared that she was an incredible woman and kissed her. ( ) In 2374, Worf and Jadzia Dax shared a kiss at their wedding following Sirella's declaration that they were married. ( ) That same year, when Hirogen took control of the USS Voyager and placed the member's of the ship's crew into holographic scenarios, Seven of Nine, believing herself to be a lounge singer in the night club Le Coeur de Lion sang "Wrong / Would it wrong to kiss / Seeing I feel like this / Would it be wrong to try?" from the song "It Can't Be Wrong". ( ) Later, during that same simulation, Lieutenant Tom Paris, believing himself to be Bobby Davis, recalled a kiss he had shared with Brigitte (Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's holographic alter ego) during the courtroom scene of the film I'm No Angel. Brigitte admitted that the film itself was not exactly burned into her memory, but she did remember the kiss. ( ) In 2375, Commanders Chakotay and Valerie Archer (a member of Species 8472 in Human disguise) shared a kiss, ostensibly as part of 8472's training to learn more about the human species. In actuality, however, the kiss was a ruse initiated by Archer to obtain a sample of Chakotay's DNA, as the 8472 replica of Boothby had become suspicious regarding Chakotay's true nature. Later, however, after the crew of and Species 8472 made peace, the two shared another kiss. The Archer replica asked if it was any better than the last time and Chakotay described her as a "quick study." ( ) That same year, Doctor Julian Bashir successfully cured Sarina Douglas, a fellow genetically enhanced Human, of catalepsy. Bashir began to develop feelings for her, and as she expressed her worries about where she would go now that she was cured, he suggested that she might not have to go anywhere and kissed her. Douglas, however, was not ready to be in a relationship and decided to leave to Deep Space 9. Before she did, however, the two shared another kiss. ( ) In 2376, The Doctor fantasized about Seven of Nine giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek in a daydream in which he became the Emergency Command Hologram. Later, after he was awarded the Starfleet Medal of Commendation for his part in stopping a raid of Voyager by the Hierarchy, Seven actually did gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stated, however, that it was a platonic gesture and that he shouldn't expect him to pose for her, a reference to another of his daydreams in which he had painted her in the nude. ( ) That same year, Ensign Lyndsay Ballard returned to Voyager after being resuscitated by the Kobali. She resumed her friendship with Harry Kim, only to later learn that he had long harbored romantic feelings for her. He told her that he would very much like to kiss her and she responded with a favorite Klingon saying of hers, "Own the day," and then they kissed. ( ) Also that same year, B'Elanna Torres crash landed on a L-Class planet where she encountered a playwright named Kelis who created a play based on the adventures of USS Voyager. At one point, Kelis's draft for the play contained a large amount of kissing, including Captain Kathryn Janeway kissing Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Tom Paris kissing Seven of Nine and Ensign Harry Kim kissing the Delaney sisters. Torres was not impressed by this and suggested a new direction for the play, leading Kelis to come up with a new idea in which Captain Janeway argued passionately with the Borg Queen for peace. Torres felt that this idea was "much better than all that kissing." ( ) In 2378, while on their fourth date, Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine shared their first kiss. Seven initiated the kiss, explaining that she wanted to alleviate the tension because she had been told that anticipation of the first kiss is often uncomfortable. Chakotay asked what she had been told about the second kiss and she replied that she would have to check the database, but he interrupted her by initiating the second kiss. ( ) External link * Category:Sex and reproduction